comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hydra (Earth-2480)
Hydra is a terrorist organisation founded around 2500 years ago in Ancient Egypt. Its ultimate goal is to rule the world. History In 495BC, there was an attempted invasion by the Brood, an insectoid race that laid eggs in other living organisms to reproduce. They landed on what would eventually become the country of Sokovia, planning to reproduce using the small population there so they'd have larger numbers when they took on larger settlements. Unknown to them, the settlement had several Mutant residents, who put up a great fight against the Brood, killing off most of them with minimal human casualties. Eventually, one of the Mutants was captured, and taken to the Queen Brood, and forcibly had eggs laid in his body. His ability was a form of biological manipulation that corrupted those he came in contact with. When fighting Brood, it had caused their bodies to warp and die, but in the case of the eggs it mutated them, and so instead of bursting from his body as Brood, they formed a swarm of near-microscopic larvae that merged with Vitus' body, creating a hive-minded being, which came to be known as 'Hive', naturally. Hive killed the queen, and slaughtered a large majority of the Brood on the ship, before reentering the battle outside. The humans and Hive won the battle, and slaughtered every last one of the Brood. In the aftermath, Hive was praised as a hero, although over time it became apparent that 'Vitus' wasn't the same person, but a monstrous amalgamation that happened to have his memories. Hive became an inspiration to a small group, however, as he was the most powerful being they had come across, comparable to a god. Hive also inherited some of the Brood's instinctive desire to rule, and so he allied himself with his admirers. Together, they overthrew the Lord of the settlement, and in the process gained more followers (although most of those were out of fear). Over time, some semblance of an organisation formed, with the aim being to take over everything, with Hive as the ultimate ruler. They originally called themselves the Hive Armada, but due to miscommunications over time it formed into 'Hydra', like the mythical beast. As everyone called the group Hydra, they themselves began calling themselves that, and that led to the "cut off one head, two shall take its place" saying, referring to Hive's ability to replace his generals quickly and efficiently. Eventually, the Brotherhood of the Shield, an ancient organisation founded in Ancient Egypt, fought Hydra, and wiped out a large portion of its army. Through unknown means, they were able to defeat Hive, although the Brother of the Shield referred to it as "having banished Hive", leading to the belief that he was still alive, but simply trapped somewhere. In Hive's absence, Hydra became a symbol of world domination, and it existed in many different forms, most of which died out or merged together, eventually culminating in the definitive Hydra that still exists today, which formed in the 15th century when the Zemo family took control of several different factions and united them into a streamlined organisation. Members * Hive * Heinrich Zemo (Red Skull) * Baron Helmut Zemo * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker Facilities Castle Zemo: The ancestral home of the Zemo family, demolished and rebuilt many times over the centuries using Hydra funding. It has been one of the primary bases of Hydra since the Zemo family took control of the organisation in the 15th century. The Devil Pit: An underground prison built during World War II, located in Trivia * This version mixes some aspects of the original comic book origin with elements of the MCU version. Category:Villains Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Earth-2480